Tokinada Tsunayashiro
Summary Tokinada Tsunayashiro (綱彌代時灘, Tsunayashiro Tokinada) the head of the Tsunayashiro Clan, one of the Four Great Noble Clans. He was the husband of Tōsen's close friend, Kakyo and also attended the Soul Reaper Academy at the same time as the 13 Court Guard Squad's Head Captain, Shunsui Kyōraku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Tokinada Tsunayashiro Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 2000 years old Classification: Former Shinigami Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Swordsman, Martial Arts, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Air Manipulation with Hado 58: Tenran, Smoke Manipulation with Bakudo 21: Sekienton, Healing with Kaidō, Teleportation with Sentan Hakuja, Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Attack Reflection with partial release (Can reflect back attacks from his opponents), Power Mimicry (His Zanpakutō, Enrakyoten can mimic other Zanpakutō looks and can also use their powers), Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|With Enrakyoten=Summoning with Kamawariro Kenpachi Kuruyashiki's Zanpakutō (Using Kamawariro Tokinada can summon countless creatures the size of grizzly bears with large fangs), Earth Manipulation with Tsuchinamazu Zennosuke Kurumadani's Zanpakutō (By slamming Tsuchinamazu into the ground Tokinada can cause a fissure creating shards that form spikes that can then be used to impale enemies or trap them. He can also create humanoid forms made out of clumps of soil), Healing with Hisagomaru Hanatarō Yamada's Zanpakutō, Density Manipulation with Wabisuke Izuru's Zanpakutō (Using Wabisuke allows Tokinada to double the weight of anything it cuts, contiuing to cut the same target continuously doubles the weight with each cut), Fire Manipulation with Ryūjin Jakka and Engetsu Yamamoto's Zanpakutō and Isshin's Zanpakutō respectively, Ice Manipulation with Hyōrinmaru Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō, Absorption with Ruri'iro Kujaku Yumichika's Zanpakutō (Using Ruri'iro Kujaku Tokinada can absorbs reiatsu from his opponents), Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation with Kyōka Suigetsu Aizen's Zanpakutō, Can use Byakuya's Zanpakutō Senbonzakura, Can use Shunsui's Zanpakutō Katen Kyōkotsu, Can use Rojuro Zanpakutō Kinshara, Can use Gin's Zanpakutō Shinsō, Can use Rangiku's Zanpakutō Haineko, Can use Soi Fon's Zanpakutō Suzumebachi, Can use Sajin's Zanpakutō Tenken, Can use Tōsen's Zanpakutō Suzumushi and likely all of these: Ukitake's Zanpakutō Sōgyo no Kotowari, Omaeda's Zanpakutō Gegetsuburi, Hisagi's Zanpakutō Kazeshini, Momo's Zanpakutō Tobiume, Shinji's Zanpakutō Sakanade, Kensei's Zanpakutō Tachikaze, Love's Zanpakutō Tengumaru, Hiyori's Zanpakutō Kubikiri Orochi, Lisa's Zanpakutō Haguro Tonbo, Urahara's Zanpakutō Benihime (Although Tokinada never used them it was stated that he has knowledge of every Zanpakutō in the Fake Karakura Town fights) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Exchanged blows with Shunsui and could damage him, damaged Yoruichi, fought against Ginjo and could deflect his Getsuga Tenshō) Speed: Relativistic (Fast enough to block Shunsui's Kageoni, blocked an attack from Yoruichi) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Took attacks from Shunsui, Yoruichi, Kensei, tanked a Getsuga Tenshō from Ginjo) Stamina: Very high. Tokinada has a massive amount of reiatsu being able to spam different types of Zanpakutō powers, even while gravely injured he could still move and talk. Even while on the verge of death from being stabbed multiple times by an assassin he still had enough strength to use Kido Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with other Zanpakutō powers and abilities Standard Equipment: Enrakyoten his Zanpakutō Intelligence: Tokinada is skillful enough to use many different types of Zanpakutō and can utilize their powers together, he takes counter-measures and tries to be one step ahead of his enemies Weaknesses: Tokinda enjoys torturing his enemies instead of outright killing them, can only use other Zanpakutō powers provided he has knowledge about them, everytime he uses the power of Enrakyoten it shaves away at his soul until he dies, the powers of the Zanpakutōs he is using is proportionate to his reiatsu making some weaker than others such as Ryūjin Jakka not being as hot as Yamamoto's Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Powers and Abilities= Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. * Sentan Hakuja: A long, white piece of cloth is spun around to incorporate targets within its coils. It teleports the targets to another location. * Bakudo 21: Sekienton: As the caster places the palms of their hands down on the ground, red smoke bursts forth from the point of contact, engulfing the surrounding area and briefly obscuring the visions of whomever is within the smoke. * Hadō #58: Tenran: Levitating their blade in the air, the caster spins it in place and fire a tornado of air towards the target upon stopping the spinning blade. |-|Zanpakutō Powers and Abilities= Zanpakutō Enrakyoten: A Zanpakutō that is inherited by the head of the Tsunayashiro Clan similarly to the Ise family. : Partial Release: By calling out the name Kuten Kyōkoku Tokinada can partially release Enrakyoten similarly to what Yumichika does to hide it's true abilities. * Kuten Kyōkoku Special Ability: When partially released Tokinada can reflect attacks back at his opponents. : True Release: By calling out Enrakyoten the true name of his Zanpakutō Tokinada can mimic the looks and use other Zanpakutōs abilities. With it he can use: * Kamawariro: Kenpachi Kuruyashiki's Zanpakutō. Using Kamawariro Tokinada can summon countless creatures the size of grizzly bears with large fangs. * Senbonzakura: Byakuya's Zanpakutō. Using Senbonzakura Tokinada's Zanpakutō splits into a thousand tiny blades. These blades are too small to be seen normally, but reflect light in such a way that they appear to be shaped like cherry blossoms. He can direct them by swinging the hilt of his sword. These blades cannot enter within 85cm of Tokinada unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area, creating a "woundless area" that can be entered to take him by surprise. * Tsuchinamazu: Zennosuke Kurumadani's Zanpakutō. By slamming Tsuchinamazu into the ground Tokinada can cause a fissure creating shards that form spikes that can then be used to impale enemies or trap them. He can also create humanoid forms made out of clumps of soil. * Hisagomaru: Hanatarō Yamada's Zanpakutō. Using Hisagomaru Tokinada can heal himself from major injuries by cutting the the part where he was injured. The healing power is proportionate to his reiatsu. * Wabisuke: Izuru's Zanpakutō. Using Wabisuke allows Tokinada to double the weight of anything it cuts, contiuing to cut the same target continuously doubles the weight with each cut. * Haineko: Rangiku's Zanpakutō. Using Haineko Tokinada's blade turns to ash and can be controled where it goes with his hilt. It can be used both offensively and defensively. ** Neko Rinbu: Tokinada can create an enveloping cloud which he can then enclose around his opponents, turning it into a deadly tornado. This provides him an advantage while fighting groups of enemies. * Ryūjin Jakka: Yamamoto's Zanpakutō. Using Ryūjin Jakka Tokinada can shoot out massive waves of fire with a single swing of this blade that can instantly reduce the surroundings to ash and reach as far as the clouds. Unlike other zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka effects do not dissipate if it is somehow resealed, allowing the flames to rage on until they run out of fuel. ** Will-o'-the-Wisp: A technique to emanate heat towards a subject in a concentrated area to burn a hole into the target. It can be used despite not being in Shikai. **'Hitotsume: Nadegiri:' A mixture of Zanjutsu and Ryūjin Jakka, Nadegiri is a concentrated slash of Ryūjin Jakka's flames to cleanly cut the enemy with fire. ** Jōkaku Enjō: Creates a massive wall of flame that surrounds the target and imprisons them within. This technique is potent enough to immobilize Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen for a significant amount of time. ** Taimatsu: Tokinada can torche his surroundings with a single swing of his blade, burning them until nothing remains but ashes. He can manipulate these flames with enough precision to only strike those he chooses as well as increase or decrease their intensity at his leisure. ** Ennetsu Jigoku: While requiring time to set up, Ennetsu Jigoku is an ability that creates powerful pillars of fire that close in together, the purpose being to trap the target in the enclosing inferno. Tokinada can extend the range of this technique to an area much larger than Karakura Town, but these flames can destroy him just as easily as they can destroy his foes. * Engetsu: Isshin's Zanpakutō. Not much is known about it other then it producing flames. ** Getsuga Tenshō: An ability, at the instant of the slash, the Zanpakutō absorbs and condenses the user's Reiatsu before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. Knowing the name of the attack increases it's strength greatly. * Hyōrinmaru: Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō. Using Hyōrinmaru allows Tokinada to control water and ice to the point that he can make ice dragons shoot out of his sword to freeze anything it fires upon. He can also shoot a barrage of icicles. * Katen Kyōkotsu: Shunsui's Zanpakutō. Using Katen Kyōkotsu Tokinada has the power to make children's games a reality. Katen Kyōkotsu forces all within it's area of influence to abide by the rules of the game of choice including Tokinada himself. ** Busho Goma: A game based around a spinning top, Tokinada can unleashe a whirling blast of wind strong enough to buffet and distract enemies long enough to set up Taka Oni. ** Taka Oni: A game where whoever is highest, 'wins'. Its effects are unknown. ** Kageoni: In this game, the rules are simple, whoever get's their shadows stepped on “loses”. The game allows the contestants to manipulate shadows. Tokinada can use various techniques in this game such as completely hiding his presence within the shadows, attacks the shadows an opponent is standing on therefore transferring the game to said opponent. In addition to this Tokinada can create multiple “shadow clones” to aid him in combat. ** Irooni: In this color based game, you must call out the name of the color you wish to attack. Attacking anything else that isn't the color shouted cause the attacks to be ineffective. If the color that is called doesn't exist on the target the damage is reduced. By calling out a color that you yourself is wearing, the damage you deal becomes proportional to the amount of color on you so it's wise to call out the color you have on the most. ** Duruma-san ga Koronda: This is one of most complex games Katen Kyōkotsu has shown, it is based around the idea that whenever one's back is turned or they aren't focusing on their opponents. Said opponent has free rein to blitz along the nearest reiatsu path to their opponent and attack them from behind. It is similar to red-light green-light with one person's back being turned and intermittently attempting to catch the players moving. It allows Tokinada to blitz opponents standing right in front of him if they drop their focus for the briefest moment due to Kageokuri's illusory duplication ability, and seemingly will always put him in position behind his opponent for a sneak attack. ** Kageokuri: A game whereby staring hard enough at an opponents shadow, Tokinada or his opponents can project illusory afterimages in a different location completely indiscernible from his real self if the opponent were to take his eye off of him for a single moment. ** Yubikiri: A game which punishes you for lying. If you lie to each other, your fingers get paralyzed on the first lie; your whole body feels like it is getting crushed by a fist on the second lie and finally, on the third lie, you feel unimaginable pain as if your viscera were being stabbed from the inside. It was a technique meant to extract information from the kind of opponent who lies during battle, but it worked on people 'other than one's own self'. This game had one single disadvantage. As long as the game is activated, the wielder is not allowed to lie. * Kinshara: Rojuro's Zanpakutō. Using Kinshara Tokinada's Zanpakutō turns into a whip that is extendable. He can use to attack from long-range. ** Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara: Tokinada can strike his opponent with the tip of his whip, and can detonate it to cause a massive explosion. * Shinsō: Gin's Zanpakutō. Using Shinsō Tokinada can extend his blade at high speeds at around 100 times it's original length with impressive physical force. * Suzumebachi: Suì-Fēng's Zanpakutō. ** Nigeki Kessatsu: As its first step, Tokinada stabs his enemy with Suzumebachi's blade, which can leave a large butterfly tattoo on the target. Should he strike the mark a second time, it would instantly kill his foes. * Kyōka Suigetsu: Aizen's Zanpakutō. Using Kyōka Suigetsu Tokinada can put his opponents under illusions. ** Perfect Hypnosis: Tokinada can control the 5 senses of his opponents with the Shikai of his Zanpakutō, who'll be completely succumbed to the Hypnosis once activated. * Tenken: Sajin's Zanpakutō. Using Tenken Tokinada can manifest large phantom body parts that mimics his movements. * Suzumushi: Tōsen's Zanpakutō. ** Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō: Suzumushi vibrates, and then Tokinada moves it in a semi-circle, leaving a trail that turns into a hail of hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents. * Ruri'iro Kujaku: Yumichika's Zanpakutō. Using Ruri'iro Kujaku Tokinada can use the vines produced to restrict a target; siphoning their reiatsu in the process until death. Tokinada can also heal himself by eating the reiatsu-filled flowers budding on the vines as a result of this process. And likely all of these: * Sōgyo no Kotowari: Ukitake's Zanpakutō. Using Sōgyo no Kotowari Tokinada can absorb a targets energy attack, adjusts it's speed and pressure, and redirect it back at the opponent stronger than previously launched. * Kazeshini: Hisagi's Zanpakutō. Using Kazenshini Tokinada can entangle himself and his opponent in the extended chains of his zanpakutō. If Tokinada's body or the chains are destroyed, Tokinada's spiritual-energy restores them as if no damage had been done. ** Kubikake: A physical technique that Tokinada can use by throwing the chain of Kazeshini around the neck of his opponent, from here he can pull the chain hanging the opponent strangling or ensnare them knocking them off balance and bringing them toward him. * Sakanade: Shinji's Zanpakutō. Using Sakanade Tokinada can creates optical illusion reversing everything. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. In addtion the effect of the Inverted World can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for use in group fighting. It also severely affects the equilibrium of those its power is used on giving them vertigo, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea. Sakanade can also invert the words and sounds that Tokinada says or heard by his enemies. Furthermore he could even invert the temperature as well. * Tachikaze: Kensei's Zanpakutō. Using Tachikaze Tokinada can manipulate Air and Energy to cause explosions. ** Air Blades: By slashing at the air, Tokinada can release multiple blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance before exploding and causing devastating damage. ** Bakudantsuki: Tokinada can charge reiyroku in his hand to create a ball of energy that fires upon his opponents in a similar fashion to the kamehameha wave. * Tengumaru: Love's Zanpakutō. Using Tengumaru Tokinada can manipulate fire. * Kubikiri Orochi: Hiyori's Zanpakutō. Not much is known about it. * Haguro Tonbo: Lisa's Zanpakutō. Not much is known about it. * Benihime: Urahara's Zanpakutō. By using Benihime Tokinada is capable of performing a variety of crimson-colored energy techniques. ** Nake, Benihime: Tokinada can fire a crimson blast at the arc of his sword swing. This can be charged for a greater effect. ** Chikasumi no Tate: This technique forms a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade for defensive purposes. ** Kamisori, Benihime: This technique fires an arc of energy that is capable of having it's direction changed post firing. ** Tsuppane, Benihime: After analyzing a technique's Reishi composition and the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply drawing a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime and timing it right, this technique can cancel out the enemy's attack at the point of contact. ** Shibari, Benihime: This technique creates a blood red net to bind an opponent and restrict their movements. *** Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi: In conjunction with Shibari, Tokinada can stab the net, creating a chain explosion in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Earth Users Category:Density Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 6